Perfect
by twilight-hp123
Summary: Prompt: Ginny and Harry welcome James into the world.


Nothing is mine, but the plot. Based on a prompt by **_theperksofbeingginny_** I got on tumblr. English isn't my first language, so I apologize for any typo. Love you guys and enjoy.

Prompt: **_Ginny and Harry welcome James into the world?_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Perfect<strong>

They had one more month to go, so they weren't too worried. Harry was working day and night to compensate for the three months that he would be off to help and be with his wife and their new born baby. He knew three months were nothing, but he was an auror and despite being the boss and, well, Harry Potter, he couldn't leave forever. He want it though. Ginny was the one who reminded him the paperwork and that she wouldn't be alone. Hermione, her brothers and Teddy, he was eager for the new bundle of joy, were going to be around in case she needed some help. That without counting Molly Weasley.

So when Ginny woke up at three in the morning because of a stinging and horrible pain along with a weird feeling in her crotch area, she knew something was off. Then, she felt it.

The mattress, along with her thighs, and clothes, were dripping wet and Ginny knew then that her water had broken.

She tried to sit up, but another throbbing contraction made her pause and hiss.

Reaching for her wand at the bedside table, she summoned her patronus, letting her family, friends and Harry know what was going on.

Ginny started to panic. This wasn't like it was planned! Harry was supposed to be right by her side with her right now, freaking out with her and swearing quietly while she was screaming.

But even though she sended her patronus to his office, she knew that he probably was on a mission.

The thing was this: Ginny wasn't going to deliver her first child without him. Not only because she didn't wanted, she so didn't, but she felt it impossible. As if her body would completely deny it to her.

Ginny shouted at another contraction.

Suddenly, footsteps came over the corridor and stopped at the closed bedroom door. Then, a knock.

"Ginny? Are you alright?"

The woman closed her eyes, this time of regret. The poor, sweet boy.

"Teddy, honey. I'm fine. Don't freak out, but I'm pretty sure the baby is coming "

A silence only broken by her heavy breathing appeared between the two of them.

"Teddy?" Asked Ginny preoccupied.

"THE BABY IS COMING!? AND WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS MISTER POTTER WHEN IT'S NEEDED"

Ginny smiled at the seven year old outburst. He had become very protective of this baby already. Even with the own father.

"Watch your mouth, Teddy" she said.

"I'm sorry, you're right. The baby could catch something. Although it would be funny and cute see a baby swear"

"Please, save the swearing for now and be attentive in case any of the family members arrives" Said Ginny heavily but with a smile on her face.

"Yes, ma'am"

She heard his quick footsteps going to the living room and imagined him sitting stiffly on the couch.

But she couldn't imagine anymore before another contraction, worse than the one before, broke her body and made her scream.

* * *

><p>They were on the waiting room of the maternity aisle. The whole Weasley family, the adult part at least, and some very good friends of the Potters and Ginny's.<br>Of course, the odd looking gathering was topped with an attractive 24 year old man of messy hair, spectacles and a lighting scar that was barely visible because of the movements said individual was making.

Harry had been walking back and forth the aisle the past hour. Ginny had entered on labor 30 hours ago and not him or the others present had left the magical hospital. At least, the others had taken a nap, or eaten. Teddy was on Ron and Hermione's lap, resting.

But Harry just couldn't stop moving. When he wasn't walking, he was fidgeting over the seat or nagging the nurses to ask them questions about his wife.

He had arrived two hours before Ginny was admitted. Like she thought, he was on a mission, but a co-worker had received Ginny's message and she sent her own patronus telling him that he better appear his arse on Saint Mungo right now.

Harry Potter had faced a lot of dangers. But he couldn't remember anything compared with facing his wife when he went to see her.

Ginny Potter was someone to be afraid of even on her early years.

When he saw him, she was so relieved she grabbed him by his jacket, yanked it, and kissed him on front of all the healers and nurses. He had happily responded to the kiss, but when they broke out, his smile was met with a pained and angriness expression that said, _"Now let me work"_

He smiled, kissed her forehead and complied with his wife's wishes.

Now, of course, he was regretting it. He wanted to be with her. He was nervous as hell, obviously, but everytime the door of her room had opened, a scream would break the anxious silence of the aisle.

Every time he or any of the others would want to talk to the nurses that came out, they just smiled and said that they would be telling them when something new come out.

Two minutes ago, Molly Weasley was matching Harry's walking, but now she and Arthur were on the buffet for the rest' sake.

"Harry, mate, calm down. She's alright and everything is going to be fine" -Said Ron. while Hermione stroked Teddy's hair, nodded.

"Yes Harry, Just sit and please stop moving around. You are driving everyone mad here" -Added George.

Bill laughed. "Forget it, boys. The wait is the worst. Let him be. Is the less we can do right now"

Harry ignored everything. He could only think about one thing.

He was about to be a dad. A dad. Him. Him, Harry James Potter.

He was happy but scared as hell too. Terrified would be more like it. Sure. He loved Teddy like a son. But this was different. This kid was his and Ginny's. This kid was going to be completely and solely his.

God, but what if he was a rubbish father?  
>Merlin, what if when Ginny give the kid to him, he would drop the baby!?<p>

This idea made everything worse.

Suddenly, he thought of his father. And if he had been freaked out like him right now.

Harry smiled.

Of course he did. And he bet that Sirius tried to calm him down, but was as freaked out as his father about the whole deal.

That idea made him feel a bit better, until the healer came out of Ginny's room. The fear came back quickly, but Harry was more settled and ready.

The woman waited for everyone to come closer and with Harry practically over her, she said in a quiet voice:

"It's over now. The mother is alright, Mr Potter, dont worry about it. But congratulations. You are now father of a healthy baby boy. You can come in now". And Smiled.

Harry didn't wait her to tell him twice and rushed across the closed door.

Before he entered to the room completely, he heard the conversation of his friends and family. The voice of George snuck through the door, so when Harry was about to closed he heard: "I'll go fetch Mum and Dad"

But nothing of that mattered anymore. He was watching, paralysed, at his wife. She wore a white hospital gown and was smiling weirdly but very brightly. She looked beautiful.

"You are shining" He whispered.

Ginny looked up and send him a tearful glance of joy.

Harry hurried to her side and he stood there awkwardly. He was moving his hands, not knowing what to do with them or himself, really, until one of her grabbed his and made him stop.

"Come closer" she whispered.

Harry bent down over the bundle of blankets she was tenderly holding.

A tiny baby wrapped in lilac and light blue covers, with and already dark and messy hair and bright brown eyes was looking up to him.

Harry gasped, marveled.

"He has your eyes, love!" said in a surpirsed tone. "Exactly your eyes!"

Ginny snickered.

"Only that. The hair, the face… apparently he'll look like a tiny you."

Harry laughed and with that laugh he let go of all the tension that had been growing inside him. He relaxed and watched his new family.

Bending down a little more, he kissed Ginny's cheek and whispered into her ear.

"You are so strong, honey. I love you so much. You have no idea."

Ginny faced him and caught his lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love you too, Harry."

They were both stroking each others faces and hairs, Ginny with one hand, so that with the other, she could rock the baby. With tears in their eyes, they smiled until their mouths hurt.

"Wanna hold him?" She asked.

Harry stiffened.

"A-are you sure, Gin?"

"Of course I'm sure, don't be daft. C'mon."

Harry laughed at the mannerisms of his wife, grabbed a chair, just in case he wouldn't be so far from the floor, and sat by her bed.

Ginny handed him their son and with his body memory of holding Teddy, Harry got a secure grip of the baby. He had nothing to worry.

He looked down at his son and new tears clouded his sight. He blinked a couple of time, so he could see him better and smiled.

"Hey, there" he said. "I'm your father, can you believe it?"

Ginny laughed. She was now resting, head on the pillow and looking her two boys.

"He is so tiny" He said to her.

"The healers don't know why he came early, but everything is in order."

"Good"

Harry rocked him up and down softly and made the little baby boy doze off.

"He's beautiful, Ginny. I love him so much already. It's crazy."

She laughed.

"I know. So, for the name. What do you think?" Ginny asked.

Harry didn't answer immediately.

After a minute, he said:

"Before entering here, I was freaking out real bad. But suddenly I thought about my father. And if he was having a panic attack just like mine when I was being born. Then I thought of Sirius, being with him, and telling him not to lose his head., even though he was probably terrified too. That helped me-"

"James Sirius it'll be then. I like it" Interrupted Ginny, smiling.

Harry looked at her, not very sure.

"You sure, Gin? You don't prefer someone of your family or-"

"Harry, it fits him. And I love it. Really."

Still, Harry didn't look very positive.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm Sirius here" she joked.

Harry tried to suppress a smile, in vain

"That was a terrible pun" he said. But then he leaned to kiss her and and thereby settle the subject.

Five minutes passed, and then, once Harry handed over James to Ginny he got up from the chair.

"I'll go call your parents. I tell the rest to come in later?"

"Yeah"

"You sure? It wouldn't be better for you to rest?"

"I can take a bit more of excitement. I'll let you know otherwise"

"Good" he said, and leaned to kiss her. "You did it awesome. I have such a kick ass wife."

Ginny laughed.

"Shut it, you"

He laughed and approached the door. Opening just a bit, he saw Molly and Arthur Weasley,

When they turned around, he motioned them to come closer.

Both of them approached quickly and entered the room quietly.

Molly hugged him tightly.

"Oh Harry, congratulations my boy." She said, and with tears of joy on her eyes, she left by her daughter's side.

Arthur was next. With tears in his eyes as well, he patted him on the back.

"Congratulations, Harry."

"You too, Mr Weasley."

"How does it feel?"

"Amazing"

The older man smiled and went along with Harry, to the bed.

Ginny and him looked at each other and the to the older couple who was watching them. Mrs Weasley, barely containing her thrill.

"Mum, Dad," Ginny said. "I present you to James Sirius Potter".

Both grandparents looked at each other just like Ginny and Harry did a moment ago and then at them, smiling brightly.

"It's Perfect" Molly said.


End file.
